prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magie die zu einem Lächeln wird~
thumb|right|335 px ist das erste Schlusslied der Staffel Magic Girls Pretty Cure! und wurde von Yui Horie und Rie Takahashi gesungen. Es hatte sein Debüt in der ersten Folge der Staffel. Lyrics TV Länge |-|Romanisierung= Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Suteki atsumeru sutekki to Irotori dorīmu hōseki Umareru kiseki! Ano hoshi wa kyandī ni♪ Namida wa pikkari egao ni♪ Genki muteki no konbi de Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→Tanoshi→Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! |-|Japanisch= ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ |-| Übersetzung= Kommt später ~ Vollversion |-|Romaji= Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Suteki atsumeru sutekki to Irotori dorīmu hōseki Umareru kiseki! Ano hoshi wa kyandī ni♪ Namida wa pikkari egao ni♪ Genki muteki no konbi de Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→ Tanoshi→ Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Wandā! Nandaka pawafuru Jump! Fushigi wo utsusu sukōpu de Tōrai mirai esukōto Keserase rakkī! Toraburu mo atorakushon!? Pinchi mo yūki kuesuto Niji no suberidai oritara Ishindenshin Good raku! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Yume no doa yo hirake! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu ・RaPaPa! Te wo toriai Isshō issho yubikiri Yūjō wo tsunagu mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Kibō￫ Kanau￫ Iza NOW! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→ Tanoshi→ Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! |-|Kanji= ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ ワンダー！なんだかパワフルJump（じゃん）！ 不思議を映すスコープで 到来未来エスコート ケセラセラッキー！ トラブルもアトラクション！？ ピンチも勇気クエスト 虹のすべり台おりたら 以心伝心　Good楽（らく）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 夢のドアよ　開け！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 手をとりあい 一生一緒ゆびきり 友情をつなぐ魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ キボウ→カナウ→イザNOW（ナウ）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法（まほう）つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ |-| English= Happy! Bursting in magic with a Ciao! Searching round and round for the magic wands And dreaming of the colorful gem Let’s create a miracle! Upon this star is some sweet, sweet candy♪ Whose smile shines bright through its glistening tears♪ We are invincible and wonderful Even only by an inch Be Shine☆ Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow is a bright and brand new day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Riding on flying brooms Let’s wave our wands with our friends in this strange world To create a circle of smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Let’s enjoy this→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Wonder! We manage a powerful Jump! What a mystery reflected in the scope Here comes the future escort We will always be lucky! We keep on attracting troubling things We need a pinch to have courage in this quest When we go down the rainbow colored slide We will understand what is Good fun! Cure Up・RaPaPa! The door to our dreams will be opening! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! If we are hand in hand It’s a pinky promise to each other To be friends forever with magic Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Hopes and dreams→Will come true→Coming true NOW!! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow is a bright and brand new day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Riding on flying brooms Let’s wave our wands with our friends in this strange world To create a circle of smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Let’s enjoy this→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Video thumb|left|300 px|Dance Lessonthumb|right|300 px|Volle Version thumb|center|300 px|Karaoke Version Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Magic Girls Pretty Cure!